Learning tools have been around for years and have been used to teach different subjects, for self-improvement and to allow the user to remain mentally sharp. Learning tools can be as simple as flash cards and as complex as a computer system that provides questions and answers to the user. Learning tools can function specifically as a learning tool or can be used in a game environment, so that playing the game provides similar results to using a learning tool.
Similarly, games such as video games have been used to teach, train entertain and record an individual's performance in responding to the game stimuli. Entertainment consoles, such as the Xbox, Sony PlayStation and Nintendo Wii are configured to play games with one or many players and even play against others over a global communications network, such as the Internet.
However, there is currently no system nor any related methods for providing input devices, such as sensors or keyboards, to record a user or users' responses or answers to questions or challenges and to record and score the conviction of those answers by measuring and tracking various metrics, including the speed and magnitude or power of a response to the question, such as by striking or manipulating the keys of a keyboard or impacting a sensor.
Further, there is no system that uses the information recorded for a player or players and generates tables, graphs or other records of these types of responses and also provides a static and dynamic handicapping program to normalize the game or learning tool for each player whether playing the game alone or against other players.